1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an RFID-based building interior location recognition system, and more particularly to a method for optimization in an RFID location recognition system using a blueprint in which an optimum location for installing an RFID reader is determined using a blueprint so as to improve location recognition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An RFID is a technology capable of recognizing a product using Radio Frequency (RF), and an RFID system includes an RF tag including an antenna and a chip, an RFID reader for recognizing the RF tag, and a server for processing tag information collected by the RFID reader.
Especially, the RF tag can store information suitable for a use purpose of the RFID system, and is classified into an active tag having a built-in battery and a passive tag without a built-in battery.
The RFID reader controls the transmission of the RF signal, retrieves and modifies information stored in the RF tag, and is classified into a fixed-type, a mobile-type, and a portable-type.
In the RFID system using the passive RF tag, a recognition range of the RF tag is limited to several meters on the RFID reader. Therefore, it can be seen that the RF tag recognized by the RFID reader, i.e. a product attached with the corresponding RF tag, is located closely to the RFID reader recognizing the RF tag.
The RFID technology is to identify the product attached with the tag using the RF, which stores information of the product on the tag and retrieves the tag information using the RFID reader. The RFID-based location recognition system applied with the RFID technology analyzes the recognition area of the RFID reader so as to identify the location of the recognized tag.
The RFID reader is much more expensive than the RF tag, so that a method for optimization of the area for installing the RFID reader has been required.
The conventional art related to the RFID-based location recognition system employs a method, such as an RF signal analyzing technique for improving the recognition of the location of the RFID reader system in a state of the arrangement of the RFID reader being completed, and a filtering technique for minimizing an influence of errors.
However, such a conventional art has a disadvantage in that it does not regard the space for installing the RFID reader, the location of the RFID reader, and dependence on the improvement of the location recognition, so that efficiency is deteriorated and the improvement of recognition is limited.